Ausencia
by sekhoya990
Summary: Cuando Dib se va por algun tiempo, dejando a Zim solo, debea hacer merito si quiere que este lo perdone... clasificacion M por lemon intenso


**Pese a que este es el primer fic de Invasor Zim que subo y que sea lemon, es en realidad el septimo que he escrito hasta ahora, es MUY lemonoso y no se va con tantos rodeos (sin ofender ^^U), asi que ojala les guste, espero que al menos unos poquitos sobrevivan a la hemorragea nasal que puede que les venga luego, disfruten ;)**

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, porque si asi fuera, ya tendriamos la serie acabada y hasta una o mas peliculas, pero no es asi U.U**

Era de noche en la base de Zim. Estaba acostado en el sofá viendo televisión con Gir, quien comía waffles, pollo cubierto con mayonesa, atún y muchas otras porquerías que a Zim le resultaban repugnantes, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que por esta vez no hacia mucho caso, además, hacia demasiado calor como para preocuparse, por eso era que en vez de su uniforme usaba solamente una larga camisa color vino de mangas cortas que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, aunque curiosamente no se había sacado su peluca, la cual estaba algo despeinada y de ella salían sus antenas, que caían a los lados de su cabeza, y tampoco se había sacado los lentes.

Estaba pensativo, hacia 1 mes que no veía a Dib, y lo extrañaba demasiado. Estaba también algo molesto, porque no se había despedido de el antes de irse. ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Lo habían secuestrado quizás? ¿Seguía con vida? Todo esto le preocupaba mucho al alíen, pero se había aliviado mucho al ir a casa del humano y ver que no había nadie, lo que demostraba que Dib estaba con su familia en alguna otra parte, pero seguía dolido porque no le había dicho, aunque decidió que ya no le importaría, si ese humano cabezón no tenia tiempo para decirle nada a Zim, entonces no era su problema.

Pero... incluso aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, echaba mucho de menos al humano. Se sentía vació al no sentir sus abrazos y sus besos, y como tomaba con humor todos los berrinches del alíen, los cuales veía como algo adorable. No dejaba de pensar en cuando lo vería entrar de nuevo por la puerta y decirle lo mucho que sentía haberse ido sin decirle. Su ausencia le afecto mucho, y solo quería verlo.

Se puso boca abajo en el sofá y puso la cabeza contra una almohada, para así ahogar una lagrima que se le escapaba y podía quemarle la cara.

Mientras tanto, por la calle caminaba un chico que venia apenas llegando de unas largas vacaciones con su familia. Se le veía contento de poder volver a casa y alejarse de su padre que no dejaba de hablarle de lo que el llamaba "la ciencia de verdad", y de su hermana, que no paraba de molestarlo, insultarlo y de tenderle bromas crueles que acababan en que el regañado fuera el. Al mismo tiempo, lucia ansioso de algo, de poder volver a ver a alguien que extrañaba mucho, pero al mismo tiempo no sabia como lo recibiría luego de haberse ido sin decir nada, así que apenas vio la casa, se detuvo en frente de ella y quiso entrar por la puerta como siempre, pero no pudo, unos gnomos de jardín querían atacarlo e impedirle el paso. Le llamo bastante la atención, Zim los había reprogramado hace mucho para que dejaran entrar al chico, obviamente debía revisar sus maquinas mas seguido.

Dib decidió que no tenia caso entrar así, por lo que decidió volver a hacerlo como antes: se trepo a un gran árbol que había junto a la extraña casa y desde sus ramas pudo saltar al techo, tratando de ser lo mas silencioso posible, y ahí pudo ver una ventana que estaba justo encima del nivel principal de la base Lo vio a el, y a su pequeño robot viendo la televisión con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro y riendo como maniático.

Se alegro de verlo, pero el no lo vio, ya que estaba con la cabeza enterrada en el gran almohadón del sofá. Sonrió de manera algo pervertida al verlo acostado así, se imagino que podía entrar, caer encima de el y sorprenderlo con un fuerte abrazo, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, no quería que su pequeño saliera herido. En vez de eso, entro por la ventana, se colgó y salto al interior de la casa. Pensó que Gir podría decir algo, pero estaba tan embobado con la televisión que no lo hizo. Dib creyó que quizás el robot podría ser un problema, así que trato de pensar en algo para sacarlo del camino.

Gir (comiendo): -ve a Dib- ¡CABEZ...!

Dib: -lo calla con su mano- Shhhh, Gir, no hagas ruido, vengo a ver a Zim y parece que esta durmiendo ¿verdad?

Gir: -asiente con la cabeza-

Dib: Muy bien, quiero que hagas esto, tengo en casa un regalo para ti que el me pidió que te diera, pero olvide traerlo conmigo. ¿Te importaría ir a buscarlo? Solo promete que serás muy, muy silencioso

Gir: -trata de reírse, pero se calla solo- Si, mucho silencio –se va de puntillas a la puerta y la abre- Voy a buscar mi regalo ^^ -la cierra de un portazo-

Dib: No se como Zim aguanta a ese robot _ _lll

Zim (despertándose): -empieza a hacer ruido y se levanta de a poco- ¿Gir? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Dib: -se acerca a su antena- ¿Dormiste bien amor?

Zim: ¿Qué? –ve que es Dib- ¡Ah! –salta del sillón- ¡Dib! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Dib (haciéndose el ofendido): ¿Es así como me recibes luego de todo este tiempo?

Zim (molesto): ¡Lo que debería hacer es patearte! ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solo?

Dib: Mi padre nos llevo de vacaciones a mi y a Gaz y no me dio tiempo de nada, fue todo muy repentino, y pensaba avisarte apenas llegáramos, pero fuimos a la orilla de un lago, no había ni teléfono ni forma de mandarte ningún mensaje, lo lamento mucho

Zim: -se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda- Eso no basta, pensé al comienzo que te habían secuestrado, me asuste de veras

Dib: -se acerca y lo abraza- De verdad lo siento, nunca quise que te sintieras mal, perdóname

En realidad Zim había estado esperando eso hacia tiempo, el poder sentir la calidez del cuerpo del humano contra el suyo y sentir su aliento en la nuca. En realidad ya lo había perdonado desde el momento en que volvió a verlo, pero no quería verse necesitado frente a el. Decidió seguir molesto para ver que pasaba, y trato de que lo soltara, pero mientras mas luchaba contra el abrazo, Dib solo lo sujetaba mas fuerte, tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a la suya, haciendo que el alíen empezara a sentirse algo avergonzado, ya que lo único que traía era su camisa larga, no llevaba ni siquiera ropa interior, y no sabia si quería que Dib lo supiera, hasta que sintió que una de sus manos soltaba su cintura y empezaba a subir por su pierna, tocando su muslo.

Dib: Entiendo que te hayas sentido solo, yo tampoco deje de pensar en ti en todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera con mi familia, y apenas tenia un minuto a solas, me iba a mi tienda y me encerraba con una de tus fotos, imaginando que estabas ahí conmigo, de esa forma hubieran sido las vacaciones perfectas

Zim: -jadea- Dib...

Dib: Veo que no traes nada debajo de esto ¿acaso me estabas esperando o estabas haciendo algo mas?

A Zim le dio algo de vergüenza que pensara eso de el, pero no le importo, solo se dejo llevar por sus caricias, las cuales no recibía en largo tiempo. De pronto, Dib necesito estar encima de el, así que apenas pudo lo tiro al sofá y se puso entre sus piernas. Vio su linda cara ruborizada y como sus antenas salían de la peluca toda desordenada. Lucia tan inocente y vulnerable que de pronto sintió como algo empezó a crecer sin control dentro de sus pantalones. No soporto mas y empezó a besarlo con locura en la boca, tomando su cara con ambas manos y metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, mientras que Zim le respondía y lo tomaba del cuello para así hacer que el beso no acabara, pero finalmente tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Dib comenzó luego a pasar su lengua por todo su cuello, escuchando como salían gemidos de placer de su boca y garganta, dejándose llevar por esos hermosos sonidos que eran lo que amaba de hacerle al amor.

Por su mente paso una idea traviesa, y quiso volver a hacer algo que no había hecho hacia mucho. Dejo de lamerle el cuello, y antes de que Zim pudiera preguntar nada, separo sus piernas y levanto su camisa, exponiendo su entrada. Metió su cabeza y lo penetro con su lengua, haciéndola entrar una y otra vez, dejando todo empapado con saliva. Zim dejo de gemir y empezó a gritar. Se sentía increíble y Dib no paraba de mover su lengua. Apretó la cubierta del sofá con una mano y con la otra sujetaba a Dib de la cabeza, para así evitar que se le fuera.

El chico lamía toda la entrada a la vez que apretaba los muslos de Zim y acariciaba su vientre, escuchando como este no dejaba de gritar su nombre a la vez que le rogaba no detenerse, pero paro en seco cuando sintió que Dib de pronto ya no lo lamía, y de nuevo antes de hablar, sintió uno de sus dedos penetrándolo y ensanchando su entrada cada vez mas. De nuevo comenzó a gritar, casi volviéndose loco de tanto placer. Metió su dedo hasta lo mas profundo, y luego metió un segundo, haciendo que el agujero se ensanchara cada vez mas y se mojara hasta el punto de que el liquido se escurriera de sus dedos y mojara el sofá. Para cuando metió el tercero Zim ya parecía estar listo para algo mas grueso, y Dib no podía estar mas feliz, su erección ya era demasiado grande como para seguir soportándola. Se bajo el cierre y la dejo expuesta, y luego de sacar los tres dedos, la introdujo de a poco por la entrada del alíen, llegando así hasta el fondo, sacándole a Zim algunos gemidos suaves por lo lento que entraba en el. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero no pudo mantener ese ritmo por mucho, y luego de un rato empezó a penetrarlo con mucha velocidad, sintiendo como Zim se ensanchaba cada vez mas y se ponía mas y mas cálido por dentro. Era una sensación increíble, y amaba el que mantuviera esa estrechez cada vez que lo penetraba, sentía como si cada vez fuera la primera, y no quería que eso se acabara.

Lo tomo por la cintura y se puso encima de el para asegurarse de entrar hasta lo mas hondo, escuchando como gritaba y no paraba de jadear. Intentaba decir algunas cosas, pero entre tantos ruidos apenas podía articular dos palabras seguidas, era evidente que Dib lo llenaba de tanto placer que a ratos se le olvidaba como hablar.

En un movimiento rápido Dib lo abrazo y se sentó, con Zim ahora en su regazo, para poder tener una pose un poco mas cómoda y poder entrar todavía mas rápido y hondo. El Irken estaba tan húmedo que sus jugos chorreaban y Dib podía sentirlos en sus piernas, y le parecía algo curioso que no quemaran a Zim, pero por el momento no le importo. Tomo una de las antenas de su pequeño, ya que hacia un rato que esta le estaba rozando la cara y ya se estaba tentando a mordisquearla, y cuando la puso en sus labios, pudo sentir como se estremecía entre sus brazos, lo que hizo que Zim pusiera su cabeza en su pecho mientras gemía mas rápido. Claramente eso le gustaba mucho, así que Dib no paraba de hacerlo si lo hacia sentir bien, pero necesitaba decirle algo, sino iba a explotar.

Dib : -deja de lamer su antena y lo mira, sin dejar de penetrarlo- Zim... no sabes como te extrañe... todo lo que quería... era que papá nos trajera de vuelta a casa para poder estar de nuevo contigo... en las noches no dormía... no dormía pensando en ti... aahhh... prometo... prometo no volver a irme, no sin avisarte...no dejare que mi padre me vuelva a llevar lejos de ti así... este mes se me hizo eterno... me pareció que estuve años alejado de ti...

Zim (tratando de hablar mientras jadea): D-Dib... esta bien... te perdono, a decir verdad... ¡aaahhh! Lo hice apenas te vi, te extrañe demasiado... no era lo mismo sin ti... ni siquiera tenia ganas... ganas de seguir tratando de conquistar la Tierra... nnngghh... solo me importaba que volvieras pronto...

Dib (con un ojo cerrado): -sonríe- ¿Así que... me habías perdonado ya? O sea que... no era necesario... que me disculpara así... que malo eres... y yo que creí que de verdad estabas... enojado conmigo... –se lo mete mas a fondo-

Zim: ¡aaahhh! ¡Dib!

Dib: Considéralo un castigo... por ser tan travieso... –le lame el cuello-

Dib se sentía feliz de que su alíen lo hubiera perdonado por fin, y aunque no era necesario tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, de todas formas quería hacerlo, esa larga ausencia lo había dejado con muchas ganas de hacerle el amor, y no quería que nada interrumpiera ese momento. De pronto, el chico empezó a sentir que se le estaban durmiendo las piernas por la posición en la que estaba. Maldijo su mala suerte, pero se le ocurrió algo, así que apenas pudo saco su miembro del interior del Irken, se levanto, lo hizo levantarse a el y lo puso contra la pared dándole la espalda, lo abrazo por la cintura e introdujo de nuevo su miembro en su interior, sintiendo lo genial que era meter su dura erección en ese trasero tan suave. Le separo la piernas para poder entrar mejor, y puso su cabeza al lado de la suya, escuchando los gritos que aun podía dar y lo caliente que se había puesto su cara. Le dio un par de nalgadas suaves y luego apretó su trasero mientras su miembro no dejaba de entrar y salir. Le volvió a mordisquear su antena, lamiendo toda su extensión y metiéndosela en la boca, sabiendo que eran tan sensibles que le daban a Zim un placer extra.

Dib: -lo agarra con mas fuerza- Aaahhh... mi amor... no sabes como desee... hacerte esto durante ese tiempo que estuvimos... separados... que bueno que no olvide... empacar fotos tuyas... cada noche imaginaba que estabas conmigo... y que te hacia el amor... gemía al pensar que te penetraba... e imaginaba que eras tu quien lo hacia... pero... pero cuando me corría en mi mano... recordaba lo solo que estaba...

Zim (sudando y con la cara roja): Ahora pude fijarme... en lo necesitado que estabas... ha pasado mas de 1 hora y no te... has venido aun... hacia tiempo que no... te demorabas tanto...

Dib: Que malo... pero no me importa... adoro cuando te pones así... –lo penetra mas rápido- Haces que me excite aun mas... me encanta cuando me quieres hacer enojar... adoro esa parte tuya... te hace lucir inocente...eres tan adorable, podría pasarme... la vida entera... haciéndote gemir y dejarte sin aliento... –le besa el cuello-

Dib no quería que el momento se acabara, solo quería hacer que Zim continuara gritando y poder seguir metiéndoselo hasta el fondo, pero finalmente sentía que ya pronto se iba a correr, y quería que esta vez Zim se lo tragara todo, así que salió rápidamente de el, lo volteo y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas. Puso su erección en su cara y el se la metió con cuidado en la boca, pero Dib no podía esperar mas, así que lo tomo por la nuca e hizo que la punta le rozara la garganta, pero evitando darle nauseas. Entraba y salía de su boca muy rápido, mientras lo tomaba por la cabeza para que llegara mas a fondo. Era tanto el placer, que Dib hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que esta vez fuera Zim el que le sacara gemidos a el.

Dib: Si, así... vamos, cómetela toda... ¿te gusta verdad? Hace rato te estaba haciendo gritar, ahora estas callado mientras te la tragas entera. Vamos, quiero que te tragues todo lo que salga de ahí

Zim no dejaba de meterse todo el miembro de Dib por la boca, sintiendo lo grande e hinchado que se había puesto, y cuando sintió que Dib ya no soportaría mucho, se la metió hasta el fondo, sintiendo finalmente como todo ese liquido caliente y espeso le llenaba toda la boca, y aunque era mucho, se lo trago todo de una sola vez sin atragantarse. Dib se impresiono un poco, pero luego simplemente se puso de rodillas y abrazo a Zim, quien había quedado muy cansado y estaba todo sudoroso. Su respiración de a poco se fue normalizando, y luego de poco ambos estaban recostados en el sofá, felices porque por fin volvían a estar juntos.

Estuvieron callados, y no supieron por cuanto, hasta que por fin Zim rompió ese silencio y pudo hablar con Dib sin quedarse sin aliento.

Zim: -se recuesta sobre su pecho- ¿De verdad me prometes que no volverás a irte sin antes decírmelo? Me asuste mucho cuando no volví a saber de ti

Dib: Claro que no, jamás dejare que me hagan algo así de nuevo, estoy cansado de que papá haga lo que quiera conmigo. No te dejare solo de nuevo y menos así, te lo prometo –lo abraza y lo pone contra su pecho-

Zim: ¿Y que hiciste con Gir? Ya se que lo echaste para estar solo conmigo

Dib: Le dije que tenia un regalo para el y que fuera a mi casa a buscarlo, me parece extraño que no haya vuelto todavía

Mientras, en casa de Dib, en la habitación de Gaz, la pobre chica ya no podía con sus nervios, el robot la había estado molestando desde hacia horas y no sabia de que regalo hablaba, y 10 minutos mas tarde, Gaz perdió por completo la paciencia, y Gir paso la noche colgado de un árbol, pero se le veía mas decepcionado que desesperado por bajarse de ahí.

Gir (de cabeza): Uh, yo quería saber que me había regalado el niño cabezón T-T

FIN


End file.
